


Da Mihi Osculum

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Lime, M/M, help me, you heard it here first SMRPG's first lime fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids





	Da Mihi Osculum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisymario (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daisymario+%28Tumblr%29).



 Mario and Geno lay on the soft bed, holding each other close. They could feel each other's faint, slow breath.

They hold an idle conversation, lukewarm kisses sprouting in-between.

The room was dark, a single, warm, lamp lighting only a fraction of the room.

They shared a faint laugh before a silence rang out, pulling each other closer.

It wasn't exactly an awkward silence, but silence nonetheless.

Mario decided to break this silence. 

"So..." Mario stalled.

Geno looked over at him, listening intently.

Mario said the first thing that came to his mind for whatever reason.

"Do you know what french kisses are?" Mario uttered.

He blushed a little. What did Mario even just ask?

"No, not really, what are they?" Geno innocently asked.

Well, now you owe him an answer, Mario thought.

"Well, uh, I..." Mario stumbled over his words.

He stuttered for a couple of minutes before giving up.

Mario quickly grabbed his phone and pulled up the Wikipedia article, and gave it to Geno.

He skimmed through the article, his eyes darting.

After a couple minutes of silence, Geno spoke.

"Ah, okay," Geno said, "So like this?".

"Wha-"

Mario was interrupted by a passionate kiss, deepening by the second. Geno slowly pulled Mario even closer, until their bodies collided.

Mario's heart shot through the roof, his face turning beet red.

Yet he didn't find himself pulling away.

Mario found himself closing his eyes, holding Geno in his arms. Light moans escaped him.

This went on for a couple minutes before Geno pulled away, only leaving just enough room to speak.

"D-did I do it right?" He stuttered.

"I'd say so." Mario smiled.

Then, the door creaked. A small cloud prince had quickly walked in and out of the room.

"Well, that talk will be fun."

"Yeah."

 

 

 


End file.
